Many multimedia devices are becoming increasing popular. Such devices are being used more frequently as devices for taking and storing videos, picture, music files and software applications (“apps”) and the like, for a wide variety of functions, and so on. Currently, these devices have various ports for data transfer. They are used for powering the device or backing up data. They are also used for transmitting data onto and from phones.
Some of these ports support standards which currently have one differential pair, D+ (Diff_pos) and D− (Diff_neg). This is half-duplex which means that data is sent and then the device must wait for a reply before sending data again (essentially, a send, wait, get reply, send, wait, get reply pattern . . . ). Upgraded versions of these standards may be significantly faster and are full duplex. They may support a Tx and Rx pair which allows data to be sent without first having to wait for a reply. This enables extremely quick downloads of digital video, such as movies and other high-volume data, and makes the devices even more multimedia-centric. For example, multimedia device manufacturers are beginning to incorporate these standards into their phones, and it is expected that users will want to be able to download or show pictures, videos, and other content directly on an external display device, such as a TV or a computer monitor from their phones or other devices (without use of a computer or other component). Thus, it would be desirable to be able to map digital multimedia content onto these standards from a packet-based digital display interface.